


I wish I'd Never Met You

by janeways_coffee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, set sometime during the show or post endgame its up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeways_coffee/pseuds/janeways_coffee
Summary: AU where Kathryn and Chakotay have a baby. Mostly fluff and happy times, well at the end at least. Set sometime during the show or post endgame its up the the reader, I had no specific time period chosen for this story.Got the prompt from a pintrest, and wrote it sometime in 2018 I think.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	I wish I'd Never Met You

"I wish I'd never met you!" groaned Kathryn as she and Chakotay slowly walked into sickbay as she hung onto Chakotay as she breathed through another strong contraction.

"I know Kathryn, but it will all be over soon." Chakotay responded in a calm voice as he looked down into the angry eyes of his wife.

"Well, I see your child has decided he would like to come early then." said the Doctor in his normal nasally tone as he walked over and started scanning her with his tricorder as Chakotay continued to walk her over to the nearest biobed.

"Yes, well, it appears he's not very patient, like his mother. Now help me get her changed into a med gown." said Chakotay through a clenched jaw as his wife continued to keep his hand in a death grip as she groaned and tried to breath through a particularly strong contraction.

Once they had successfully gotten her changed into the gown, the doctor scanned her again and as he raised his eyebrows in surprise announced "You're fully dilated. You can start pushing Captain, on your next contraction I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can."

Her next contraction hit her right as the Doctor had finished his sentence. She screamed in pain and in anger as she looked at her husband and said through clenched teeth "You are never touching me again!" and grabbed his hand and squeezed it till he was sure she would break his hand.

After what felt like hours but was really minutes, she heard the Doctor say, "I can see the head just keep pushing Captain and your child will be here any minute now."

"Ugh you've been saying that for every contraction I've had since I started pushing you; you better not be lying again." Kathryn yelled at him as she continued to push as hard as she could with the little remaining strength she had.

Chakotay walked over to the end of the bed and looked between her spread legs. "Oh my gosh Kathryn, I can see the head! Just keep pushing, he or she is almost here!" he said looking up at her with excitement and joy in his eyes as he moved back to the head of the bed and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"All right Captain, keep pushing." said the Doctor

"I am pushing!" Kathryn yelled back at him as she felt her baby's head being pushed out.

"Okay Captain one more strong push and your baby will be here." said the Doctor as he caught and held the baby's head.

"Well then, let's see what Chakotay and I have been cooking up for the past nine months." said Kathryn as she caught her breath and prepared herself to push again. "And when this is over you are NEVER touching me again!" Kathryn screamed as she gave one final big push and she felt the pressure in her pelvis fade away as she finally pushed her child into the world. She fell back onto the biobed and closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath but she was immediately sitting back up again as she heard her child cry for the first time.

"Congratulations it's a girl" the Doctor said as he finished tying off the umbilical cord and prepared for it to be cut "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Commander?" he asked as he handed Chakotay the scissors and pointed to where he should cut as Chakotay silently nodded his head yes.

"She's beautiful Kathryn." said Chakotay as he took his daughter and laid her down on her mother's chest. "What are we going to name her?" he asked as he bent over to kiss both Kathryn and his daughter on their heads.

"I don't know, the only name we decided on that I really liked was Taya, how does that sound? I mean I don't know what her middle name should be, so you can decide that." said Kathryn as she looked up from where her daughter had started nursing at her breast and into her husband's eyes searching for his opinion of her idea.

"How about Elizabeth as her middle name?" he asked and looked down as she nodded her head yes to his suggestion. "Okay then Taya Elizabeth Janeway it is then." he said as he leaned over and placed his hand against his daughters back, she slowly opened her eyes and then shut them again and went back to nursing on her mother's breast.

"That is a wonderful name Captain, Commander. I will go put it down on her birth certificate and log it into the ship's systems." the Doctor said as he walked into his office after cleaning up both Kathryn and the baby and doing one last scan of both of them.

"I love you Kathryn. Thank you for bringing me peace and giving me the family that I have always wanted." Chakotay said as he looked up at Kathryn and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too, Chakotay." Kathryn said as she reluctantly pulled out of their kiss to re-situate their daughter on her chest. They were both so infatuated with watching their daughter that they didn't notice the Doctor coming out of his office with his holoimager till after they heard the click of the image being taken.


End file.
